The Show, The Rival, The Run
by 1Duckys
Summary: Ruby Rose just wants to be more like her mother so, when she found out her achievements on The X Factor, she wants to follow in her footsteps. If only nerves and competition was that easy get over. One-Shot.


Ruby was beyond nervous. She had prepared and practiced for months on end for this opportunity, and here it was, her big moment, the one to live up to her mother.

When she was younger, Ruby saw the show on TV, The X Factor. When she showed her Dad, he told her of how her mother had participated in the competition. He showed her the season and her mother blew her away. Since then, she strived to win first like her mother, using her mother's guitar. Today was the day, she made it past the initial selection to the first episode that was to be aired this season, her biggest performance yet.

"Relax Sis! You worked long and hard for this moment, you will do just fine." Yang, Ruby's older sister said, breaking her out of her inner monologue.

"Yeah, you're right. Absolutely nothing to worry about." Ruby said, but she didn't fool Yang.

"Remember the competitions you went to for the past few years? This is exactly like those, just a lot more competition and harder opponents." Ruby gave Yang a look, _not helping_.

"My opponents then were also really good."

"Schnee doesn't count, her family is so rich she was probably taking vocal lessons since before she could talk."

"She was still very good."

"Okay fine, she was good, but it's not like she's here now, you'll blow the judges away! Remember the 'Mysterious Black Shadow Knight' competition last year?" Ruby sighed, her sister had a point.

Just then a voice came over the speakers, "Group 2C for day 2, get side stage for your performance! I repeat Group 2C for day 2, get side stage for you performance!"

Ruby took a deep breath, "See you Yang! I'll do my best!" Yang gave her a thumbs up.

As she got to the line of the contestants going before her, her breath was blown away from the white crooked pony tail two people ahead of her. _Not here right now my left toe!_ Ruby thought furiously, her nerves skyrocketing. She really shouldn't worry too much about Schnee too much, it was still early on, and Ruby had lots of room and time too improve. _So does she_ a small voice in her head argued. No no no, doubt and negativity couldn't reach her now!

Schnee walked onstage, the lights made her white clothes and hair almost blinding, she took a deep breath and sang. Ruby was entranced. Last Ruby saw Schnee, she was good, very good, but now? She was breathtaking. Schnee hit the high notes like they were nothing, her composure remained impeccable. At the end, Schnee got three yeses and a standing ovation.

Ruby's mouth went dry. There were six people still left between her and Schnee, all of them looked ten times more nervous than they were earlier, and Ruby was no exception.

Her hands started to sweat.

Five people.

Doubts started clouding her thoughts.

Four people.

Her throat began to close up.

Three people.

Her breathing started to shorten.

Two people.

Vaguely she heard the call for the next group, but she didn't fully process it, after Schnee, the expectations were so high, she couldn't think of anything else but how she was going to live up to her mother's name if she couldn't get past the first TV round.

Someone tapped Ruby on the shoulder and she turned around. The person standing there was even more surprising than Schnee being here. It was her 'Mysterious Black Shadow Knight.' Yang believed that was a figment of Ruby's imagination and she was right here. Here. How? Was she a stalker? No, she was a contestant judging by her attire.

"You!"

_Way to go Rose_.

"Me," She chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

_She's a contestant smarty-pants._

"I'm a contestant, like you you." She said smoothly. "Schnee was really mind blowing, right?"

Ruby sighed looking down, "Yeah, mind blowing."

Her Black Shadow Knight smiled the smallest smile of smiles, "You of all people shouldn't worry, why are are you so nervous?"

Somebody, other Yang and her Dad, had such faith in her? Ruby looked up frowning, "Why do you believe in me, we are competing against each other, just like last time."

"You're up next." Her smile grew, "You might want these last few seconds to yourself."

She was right, and someone with a headset asked, "Ruby Rose? Your on next, walk in on my cue." Ruby nodded and they grabbed her arm pulling her closer to the stage.

Ruby whipped her head around, "Wait! What's your name?"

By now she had a full blown smile on her face, pride and anticipation all over, "Raven, Raven Branwen."

Ruby was then turned to the stage, the person before her was just wrapping up their song. Branwen, _The same as Uncle Qrow, Yang's Mom!_ Ruby realised, but why was _Yang's_ mom helping her out? Then Qrow's words came to her, "_There's always more than meets the eye."_ So, she decided to appreciate the fact that someone else supported her and not question anything, _yet._

She looked back once and Raven was gone, _of course._ She turned to the stage, Schnee long gone from her mind, a calm settling over her. The person from earlier said, "Walk on in 3, 2, 1"

Ruby reached the center of the stage and looked out to the audience, her mother's guitar in hand, and took a deep breath, _this is why I came this far, nothing will pull me back now._


End file.
